An electrical cooking apparatus of the type comprising a base, a cooking plate separable from the base, an electrical heating resistance integral with the cooking plate, and electrical connectors borne by the base and adapted to be connected to the electrical heating resistance is known.
Such an apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,555,795, for example. More particularly, this document discloses a waffle iron whose double sided cooking plates (provided with an electrical resistance enclosed between both faces) are separable from a hinge bearing electrical connectors, the separation performed through pulling by a user.
The drawback of this apparatus is that the way the separation of the cooking plate from the base is performed is not very practical. Moreover, this forced displacement becomes more complicated as the cooking plate is more bulky and heavy. It also requires placing gripping areas on the cooking plate so as the user could have a sufficient hold for the extraction. Finally, it is also possible that the various parts for the electrical connection of the cooking plate to the base be deformed should the pulling not be performed along the axis of these elements until complete disconnection of the plate.